


Loving Grace Hanson

by gracesfonda



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracesfonda/pseuds/gracesfonda
Summary: Frankie hates a lot of things but for every one thing she hates, she loves three in its place.





	Loving Grace Hanson

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little something i have been thinking about for a while and wanted to jot down. it's unlike anything i have ever written before, so i really hope y'all don't think its shit. let me know what you think, i love all feedback :)

Frankie hates a lot of things, she hates pollution, strokes, Nick, global warming, Trump, vodka. She hates more things than she’d like to admit, but for every one thing she hates, she loves three in its place. 

Frankie loves Grace, loves her with every fiber of her being, loves her unconditionally the way Grace could never love herself, the way Frankie would never love another person. 

Frankie loves Grace even if she will never understand it, even if Grace will never know it. Frankie loves Grace even though it makes her add herself to the long list of things she hates. 

Frankie hates when Grace’s words are laced with venom. But, Frankie loves Grace’s voice, the way it drops two octaves when she’s angry. She loves the rare moments when she catches how her voice is more hoarse in the early hours of the morning when she first wakes up. Loves how her voice trembles when she’s caught off guard by Frankie’s truth-telling. 

Frankie hates the way Grace loves to consume poison. But, Frankie loves how Grace smiles more freely after her third martini. Loves when she isn’t afraid to say exactly what she means when vodka is coursing through her veins. She loves the way Grace clings to her once her inhibitions are lowered. 

Frankie hates how Grace works herself tired. But, she loves what she and Grace made for each other. Loves watching Grace’s eyes light up when she talks about the two businesses she built from the ground. Frankie loves how Grace thrives to make women feel good. 

Frankie hates that Grace can’t see herself through Frankie’s eyes. But, she loves the way Grace looks when she’s taken off her makeup for the night. Loves how she smiles into the distance when she’s happy and thinks no one is looking. Frankie loves when she catches a glimpse of Grace after she’s showered when her wet hair clings to her neck and she comes downstairs in her robe for a cup of tea before Frankie’s gone to her studio for the night. 

Frankie hates when Grace shuts her out. But, she loves the way Grace carries herself like she doesn’t need anyone and she isn't afraid of being alone. Loves how Grace can put herself back together, stronger than she was before. Frankie loves when Grace opens her arms and her bed to Frankie on the rare, lonely nights her bed is unoccupied by male companions. 

Frankie hates how Grace is unaware of how perfect she is. But, she loves the way every head in the room turns to stare as Grace walks in. Loves how Grace’s heels click against marble floors. Frankie loves when Grace asks her opinion and Frankie can truthfully tell her she’s exquisite no matter what.

Frankie hates that Grace starves herself. But, she loves when Grace eats something out of her flavorless norm and lets out a little moan of approval or surprise. Loves the way Grace says ‘fuck it’ and indulges as Frankie had always allowed herself to. She loves how Grace now eats cheddar biscuits, even if Frankie’s not the one who convinced her it was okay.

Frankie hates that Grace gives herself to undeserving men. But, she loves that Grace is finally being loved the way she deserves, the way Robert never did, the way she wishes she could. Loves how Grace walks down the stairs with messy hair and flushed cheeks. Frankie loves that Grace has learned to ask for what she needs. 

Frankie hates that Grace’s children don’t call as much as they should. But, she loves watching Grace’s face light up when her phone rings and it’s one of the girls. Loves hearing the way she talks about them, in her constructive criticism type of way. Frankie loves how close Grace has gotten with both of their families since the divorce. 

Frankie hates the fake ice cream Grace eats. But, she loves the way Grace pretends it’s as good as the real things. Loves when Grace has to press her fingers to her temples, attempting to chase away a brain freeze. Frankie loves the way Grace holds it in her mouth until it melts, so it doesn’t hurt her chest when she swallows. 

Frankie hates when Grace has nightmares. But, she loves waking to find Grace curled next to her. Loves making her dream catchers to hang above her bed. Frankie loves smoking a joint with Grace before bed to ensure a full eight hours of sleep without the help of sleeping pills and their horrible side effect of bad dreams.

Frankie hates the nights Grace sleeps alone. But, she loves the constant text messages they send each other from the safety of their own rooms. Loves the hushed conversations spoken through their walky-talkies. Frankie loves the way she is free to imagine exactly what Grace is doing. 

Frankie hates Grace being in pain. But, she loves how Grace isn’t afraid of anything. Loves massaging her sore muscles after yoga. Frankie loves how strong Grace is. 

Frankie hates when Grace doesn’t get enough sleep. But, she loves being the one to keep Grace awake. Loves watching her yawn. Frankie loves taking mid-afternoon naps on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. 

Frankie hates when Grace is sick. But, she loves waiting on Grace. Loves the way Grace’s nose gets red after blowing it one too many times. Frankie loves cuddling up to the Grace on the couch because she’s cold. 

Frankie hates that most nights she dreams of Grace and wakes with a hand between her thighs. But, she loves the way Grace’s name rolls off her tongue as she comes. Loves the way she imagines Grace would taste against her tongue. Frankie loves all the things she can’t have. 

And, Frankie Bergstein hates herself. But, she loves Grace Hanson and somehow that makes everything okay.


End file.
